Through The Pensieve
by huff-slyn-dor-claw
Summary: A series of memories and moments from the various Harry Potter Characters. Mostly canon, but if requested I will write non-canon.These will be much longer than 100 words. Requests are accepted! This is a drabble collection. Rated 'T' for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first drabble collection and I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I looked in the mirror, I was not J. , sorry to disappoint. **

* * *

_**Early Beginnings**_

Two weeks after the Welcoming Feast , the students of Hogwarts finally calmed down and proceeded with their daily schedules. It was an early Wednesday morning when the Gryffindor first years entered their first class of the day, Herbology, when their teacher had some bad news. At least in eyes of Rose Weasley.

"Good morning, class." Professor Longbottom greeted, as his students filed into their dirty workbenches. "Now, before I start today's lesson, I'd like to do some slight seating arrangements."

The entire class, including Rose, let out a groan. _Another seating arrangement?_ Thought Rose as she plopped her books on her workbench. "It's only been the third time in these past two weeks" she mumbled bitterly. Elizabeth, laughed lightly as she lowered herself next to her friend, seeming to have heard her.

"Because of yesterday's incident," the Herbology master glared in Scorpius Malfoy's and Nolan Flint's direction "I am going to try something different". Both Slytherins tried suppressing their smirks. It wasn't easy to hide their pride of their latest prank on the class: letting the mandrakes out of their pots and loose. Rose, and the rest of the Gryffindors rolled their eyes.

"So every one up!" More groans and exaggerated sighs from class. "C'mon up! Up!" Professor Longbottom said, as he used is wand to levitate students off their benches. The students eventually did what they were told and lined up along the glass walls on the greenhouse; Gryffindors on one side, Slytherins on the other.

"I wonder how he's going to separate us _this_ time." Elizabeth whispered in Rose's ear. Rose stifled a laugh and shrugged.

Professor Longbottom cleared his throat. "Now, I'm going to separate you in this fashion: Wizard, Witch, Wizard, Witch." A loud chorus of 'aww's' from both sides of the greenhouse. Professor Longbottom's mouth twitched at the reaction of his students having to sit with the opposite gender. Little did they know what he had planned. "Wait right there, Mr. Hudson. I'm not finished quite yet. I want it _also _to be Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin." By now the class had erupted in shouts of protest .

"Are you mental?!" shot Ryan Hudson, a Slytherin.

"He _must_ be!" a Gryffindor girl scoffed.

The yells and shouts only grew louder, and it left the Herbology master with no choice. With a wave of his wand a great _crack _exploded, and a large cloud of fog was left behind. As the smoke cleared up, Rose found herself in a chair, firmly positioned in front of a workbench. She slowly looked at the boy she was now sitting next to. _Please don't let be the Malfoy boy_, she pleaded fiercely. But to her horror, heart plummeted; Scopious's grey eyes glared right into her's. Rose let out a frustrated sigh, and slammed her hands on her table.

"Consider it a honor, Weaselbee." He smirked before looking around for his friends.

_This is going to be a long year, _thought Rose, silently cursing in her head.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Tell me! Most of these stories will be canon, but if I get a suggestion for something other than canon, I'll be more than happy to do it! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more! Oh, I forgot: Review please!**

**-hsdc**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you liked the last one! This is a bit longer. Enjoy! Ps: Im not J. !**

* * *

_The Calm Before the Storm_

For a normally hustling and bustling household, Ron Weasley found it quite odd for it to be so quite. Usually the kids were running around, blowing something up or other, but as of now the house was dead silent, with the exception of the faint clinking of the dishes that Hermione was washing. _The calm before the storm_, Ron mused to himself. He got up from his armchair, folded _The Daily Prophet_, and entered his small, cozy kitchen.

Something had been bothering Ron the entire day, from the moment his wife got of the phone with his sister. Later this afternoon, Ron and Hermione were to take care of the Potter's children, alone…for the first time. The idea terrified him. So, he decided to bring it up to Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm not so sure about this…" he began, his ears started to turn pink.

Hermione whirled around taken off guard by her husband. _Oh what is it now?, _she though to herself. "What is it Ron?" she asked, a slight edge of concern in her voice.

Ron fumbled with is fingers. "It's about 'sitting Harry's kids." He blurted out. Hermione visibly relaxed and laughed. She had been expecting something much dire.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a smile playing at her lips.

"Well-" began Ron

"Don't you want to help Harry and your sister?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do but- " Ron's ears tinted pink again.

"Is it their children you're not found of?" pressed Hermione, accidently dropping the cup she was washing. Before she could bend down to get it, Ron leaped of the chair and picked it up, then handing it her with a wink. She smiled and raised her eyebrow.

"No," continued Ron, "I am quite fond of them…" he said, thinking about all the trouble they caused him; in the good way of course…sometimes.

"Then what is it, Ronald?" She sighed, placing her hand on her hips.

Ron blinked sheepishly and blurted, "It's ya know…awkward." Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Awkward?" she repeated.

Ron took a seat at the petite table, set for five children. "First off, Harry is my best mate and Ginny is my little sister, so _that's _awkward. Second, whenever I look at their children, they remind me of mini-Harrys and a mini-Ginny. It's, weird. Call me mental but that's what I see…" he explained clearly lost in his own thoughts. Hermione took a seat beside him, placing his hand over his. He gave a grateful smile.

"Ron, you haven't changed at all."

A confused Ron looked up and Hermione, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he said indignantly.

"Look, remember remember that one time we asked them to watch over Rose and Hugo? Don't you think they were feeling the same thing?" Hermione said, looking at Ron fondly. Ron nodded his head in defeat, and pushed away from the table.

"I suppose your right." With that, Hermione got up to finish washing the dishes. "Now that I think about it, Harry and Ginny are probably jealous." Said Ron. Hermione whipped her head around to face him.

"Jealous of what? They have everything they need to be happy." She replied, the tiniest hint of annoyance in her tone.

Ron chuckled. "Of our children of course!" he laughed, helping Hermione clean up. Hermione smacked his arm, soap dripping from her hands.

"Ron! Their children are wonderful kids! And so are Rose and Hugo." Hermione shot back, begining to wonder what he's getting at.

"Yes, but our kids are better looking. After all," he smirks, pulling Hermione closer,"they got their looks from their mother" he finishes, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Go on, I'll clean up the rest." Ron took out his wand and muttered some spells. Hermione 's cheeks blushed faintly.

She went to the kitchen doorway and called out, "Rose! Hugo! Clean up your rooms! The Potters are coming over!"

* * *

**So... what did ya think? Thanks a bunch for reading! Hmm... oh review! and b.t.w. I accept an from of suggestion or request so PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! thank you all for reading! Y'all know the drill: I'm not Ms. Rowling...darnet. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Enough for Two_

The papers told him there would be no rain today. Today was supposed to be sunny, not a cloud in sight. But the papers had lied to him, again. The boy grabbed his newspaper and flung it across his room.

_But it's been raining for weeks, why should today of all days be any different? _Thought the small, bony boy angrily. He kicked the end of his bed and cursed himself under his breath. He hated when he stubbed his toe, but he liked the look of it. The caretaker down the hall, heard his frustration, so she left her post and went into the kitchens. A few minutes went by before she emerged, a foreboding expression etched all over her face.

The boy in the murky colored clothing, alone in his room, didn't notice the lady peering at him in the doorway. His back was facing the door as scribbled heatedly on a scrap of paper, trying to distract him from his previous thoughts.

The caretaker at the doorframe made a small coughing noise, signaling her presence. Surprised, the boy quickly crumpled the paper and turned around to find the lady in white carrying a small box. Quietly she stepped into the room.

"I have something for you." She said carefully. The boy's face remained emotionless. She was not sure how to continue.

The boy eyed her and box suspiciously, and his eyed lit up ever so slightly. It was impossible to catch.

"Is it in that box?" he asked. The lady nodded lightly and placed the box on his bed in front of him. Again, he stared at if and gingerly reached out to open it. _I have been fooled before_ , he thought. In it, was a small cake, enough for two. On it was a thick layer of white frosting and on that were black words iced into it.

_Happy 11__th__ Birthday Tom_

Tom looked up at the caretaker, but she had left.

He continued to stare at it for a while, thinking. No, it wasn't the birthday present he wanted, but it was the first he'd ever gotten. Tom never ate the cake. He felt it was a symbol of hope that maybe his next birthday wish would come true. He slid the present under his bed greedily, and climbed into his blankets, waiting for the present he truly wanted. And under his bed, beside his cake, laid the crumpled scrap of paper, forgotten on the floor. On it in messy scribbles it read, over and over:

_I want to go home. _

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, its a bit sad and short, but hey thats life. oh, thank you soooo much for my first review Solia! Btw, on my profile it does not count how many people are following me correctly, readers have messaged me telling me they are following this story, but its not showing on my counter thingy! so if you are can you please pm me? thank you! oh, and feel free to leave any requests. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Hope you are liking it so far! Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Something Worth Fighting For_

"Crucio!" voiced a high pitched scream. Coming from none other than Ms. Carrow. Neville knew that he should be used to the pain by now, but the curse never gets you the same way every time. He can already feel the cuts and bruises starting to form. When all his writhing and screaming was over, he pushed himself off the ground, breathing heavily and gasping for air. _Of course this is nothing new to me,_ Neville scolded himself. A thick hand then grabbed the tie of his robes and shoved him into his seat.

"What number was that, Longbottom?" taunted the Carrow sister. "Number six, isn't it?" she mused on.

"Way off by my count," Neville replied defiantly, "Have you always been this daft at counting? It's no wonder why you can't keep track of all the husbands you've had—at the same time," he added, which earned him a slap across the face.

"Manners, Longbottom!" she spat. "You know, for someone who has been punished, so many times, I quite surprised you haven't ended up like your parents…"

But before Neville could do anything, the bell had wrung and students were filing out of class in a hurry, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs alike: no one wanted to stay longer to watch more than necessary. The wave of students swept him up and released him outside the class. Neville closed his eyes and took a deep breath and walked towards his next period. On his way there, a flash of bright red hair caught his eye and hair's owner caught his. Her face filled with alarm. Neville hastily walked the opposite direction, but Ginny was always too fast for him. She grabbed his elbow and spun him around so that they were facing each other. She looked far from happy.

"Again, Neville? Honestly, this is the third time this week!" she hissed fiercely.

Neville wasn't going to take her scolding anymore. "Ginny, I've already told you that I don't care," Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance, but Neville cut her off suddenly, before she could say anything.

"Look, I've been meaning to talk to you anyway," he said quickly, Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Is that why you were walking away from me?" she said sarcastically.

"The idea barely came into my mind right now. I know this might sound mad, but hear me out," Neville dropped his voice to a mere whisper. "I think we need to start up the D.A. again." To his surprise, the red head did not look skeptical, but shocked.

" Funny, I've been thinking that as well…"she admitted, Neville could almost see the wheels in her head spinning and his face lit up at the thought of Dumbledore's Army coming back together once more.

"We have got to do something, Ginny. For all we know, Harry might not—" he stopped himself. Ginny eyed him curiously, so he went on. "Harry might not come back. Anytime soon," he quickly added. Again, Ginny surprised him my giving him a small smile.

"He's coming back. I know it, in here ," she said whispered confidently, pointing to her heart. This makes Neville laugh.

"What? You've got a communication device in there? When you find the time, tell Harry that he's got a nutter for a girlfriend," Neville joked.

Ginny shoved him away, but smiling slightly. "Shut it."

"Get to your classes!" yelled Mr. Carrow. Neville and Ginny shared mischievous looks before trotting off to their next periods, with a little more bounce in their steps than they'd had in months.

* * *

**Please review and thanks for reading! if you have ANY requests feel free to PM me! i'll be happy to do it! and sorry fro the wait, school stuff and everything. Thanks again!**

**-hsdc**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just wanted to say thanks for all the reads, and my new follower! :) so...continue reading. I hope you'll like this next one, it's definitely the longest so far. Disclaimer: I really wished I own Mr. Potter and his crew.**

* * *

_Try Me_

James hadn't meant to stumble into the girl's lavatory on purpose, especially the vacant one. And he certainly hadn't meant to intrude on an overwhelmed Lily. He was just on his merry way to Transfiguration when he heard an odd noise coming from within the bathroom. So, being the type of person he was, he decided to investigate. The peculiar sound he had heard happened to be Lily crying. It made him feel uneasy, he had never seen Evans cry before. Fortunately, she hadn't noticed that he was there. Not wanting to cause her anymore trouble, James started backtracking out the bathroom. _Now if I walk quietly enough, I think I –_

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" shrieked the infamous Moaning Myrtle.

James rolled his head back in frustration. He had been so close. Lily let out a fast yelp and spun around promptly to see what Myrtle, who had now disappeared into a stall, had been talking about. Her eyes immediately widened at the sight of James, and color rose to her cheeks, but it rapidly faded away.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" she snapped, wiping her eyes in a hurry.

"I don't know," answered James honestly. Lily glared at him.

"Searched for me on that bloody map of yours, did you?" she accused half-heartedly. Astonished of Lily's language, but even more so of Lily's knowledge of the Marauders Map, James chocked on his own words.

"How—did you—what,"

"I saw you and your friends looking at it last week in the common room I reckon you four were planning that prank on Professor Slughorn," she remarked.

James couldn't help but smile, "Awfully clever, wasn't it?" Lily scoffed.

"It landed you two detentions."

"Oh Evans, it's what we live for. Although," James said thoughtfully, "it's not nearly as fun as hexing Ol' Snivellous –"

"It has been six years, Potter. His name is Severus…" she coldly cuts in, but her voice cracked on the last couple of words. Not wanting to give James another chance at seeing her crying, Lily turned her back to him.

"Just go James," she whispered, just audible enough for him to hear. From the end of the bathroom, he could barely out Moaning Myrtle's giggling, and through the paneling of the mirrors on the side of the room, James saw Lily's face. The sight of Lily this way startled him: her shoulders were hunched her ginger hair matted against her face, and her eyes lacked their usual feisty gleam. Ever since 1st year, James always had a place in his heart for her. And he just couldn't stand seeing a wilting Lily.

James took a step forward as he said, "It's about him, isn't it?"

Unconsciously, Lily nodded. But her eyes were somewhere else, some distance far away. "He's just so different. He's changed so much," she murmured.

"I'm here for you, Evans," he continued softly. "I can help," he said more fiercely, which broke Lily out of her trance.

It took a moment for Lily to register what James had said, and turned to face him.

"Thank you for the offer Potter, but you wouldn't understand…" she said sadly. The relationship between her and Severus was much too complicated. James took a step closer, they were only a few feet apart from each other.

"I wouldn't?" James tested.

Lily shook her head in reply. "Look, I'm sorry but I'm already late for class," she rushed as she looked at her watch, "I've already missed a good portion of Charms-" she raced on. Lily gathered her bag and reached fro her books.

"Try me," James interrupted, blocking Lily's path to the door.

Irritated, Lily rolled her eyes and said, "I don't have time for this," and stepped around James into the doorway, but James was a step ahead of her. He blocked the entrance, his hair messier than ever.

By now Lily was frustrated with James for delaying her and for prying into her private life. Lily drew out her wand and pointed at James, who visibly tensed.

"That's thoughtful, but I can take care of myself," James eyed her wand, "Now, please move or I'll hex you into oblivion," she said with a forced smile.

James threw his hands up in defeat, even though he had his wand with him. An angry Evans was something he tried to avoid . Often. Lily pushed past him and made her way downstairs. But before she stepped down the stairs, she heard James say,

" You start to wonder if it's all your fault. If the reason why he's changed, is because of you. And you know that deep down inside him. He's still there but he's locked up and he is trying to escape. And you keep trying to get him back, but the more you try the more he distances himself. And you're torn, because you know that he's almost all gone. All you can do is hope he's happy. Happier without you, and you know he will never be,"

Lily wasn't aware of the newly forming tears in her eyes, or how long she'd been holding her breath, She had never, all the years she's known him, heard James speak with such a broken voice, but he spoke the truth. Every word of it. It stunned Lily to know that James had the very same feelings she had. No one had ever connected with her on that level before, not even Alice.

With a pang of guilt, Lily hesitated before saying, "I'm sorry—I never realized-"

James shook his head to silence her.

"It's fine. Just remember that you aren't the only one,"

An awkward silence erupted, but Lily broke it promptly by asking a question that had been eating at her brain.

"Who… who is it?" she looked into James's eyes, and for the first time she saw how spectacular they truly were. James expression saddened and he swallowed hard.

"Peter," he replied faintly.

Lily gasped in shock. The four of them were inseparable, how could one be drifting away? But she knew better than to press on.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said quietly. James shrugged, unsure what to say or do.

"Thank you, James," Lily finally said, walking down the stairway again.

James gave a small smile.

"Anytime… Lily,"

And with that they walked separate directions, not knowing of the hardships that were to come, nor the relationship that was about to begin.

* * *

**So, read and review! did you hate it? did you love it? want to request an idea or pairing? message me! it will make my day! :) Thanks again, and stay tuned? what do you want me to write next?**

**-hsdc**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! thanks for reading! (new requests are on their way).**

* * *

_Anything but a Black_

Andromeda hated sharing a room with her sisters. She knew it was only temporary, the other rooms were being restored and refurnished, but the past few weeks had been going by much to slow, she just needed to last two more. There were many reasons why she'd rather sleep in the kitchen than with her sisters. One, her and Bellatrix and Narcissa were constantly bickering and arguing with each other. It was rare for there to be a peaceful afternoon. Also, Narissa was always talking about her crush, Lucius Malfoy, and she would stay up late into the nights writing and reading their letters to each other. Narcissa was a very poised and private girl. Bellatrix on the other hand, would always love to challenge both of them to the most ridiculous and absurd things ever. Whether it be a gruesome game of Gobstones (which she bewitched to bite your fingers) or a woundful round of Exploding Snap (the cards would burst into flames) or simply dangerous dares. She lived on risks. The three of them were very different, but at one point shared one common dream: to make their family proud. After all, they were from the most noble and ancient House of Black, something Andromeda had forgotten long ago.

Bellatrixwas sliding into her covers and pulling back her wild hair when Andromeda walked into the room. Narcissa was on her bed, located and the corner of the room, scribbling away on a sheet of parchment unaware of the time. Andromeda's four poster bed was resting right below the large glass window, inbetween the posts. She climbed into the sheets and plopped her head on her pillow. She had such an exhausting, though exciting, day. As she tried to fall asleep, the light of the lamp that buffered her from Narcissa was still on. It's brightness was keeping her awake.

"Cissy, could you turn that off? It's nearly 10 o'clock," Andromeda asked, trying hard to keep the sourness out of her voice.

Narcissa raised her head from the parchment and narrowed her eyes.

"Very well," she answered.

"If," cut in Bellatrix, a smirk started to form, "you tell us where you've been all day," Andromeda's blood ran cold. They mustn't know.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", she said, reaching to turn off the lamp. Bellatrix threw a pillow at her hand.

"Yes, you do," Bellatrix sneered. She looked at Narcissa for backup.

"You can tell us 'Dromeda. We're your sisters, remember?" said narcissi, pulling her covers over herself.

Andromeda sighed. "I was just—looking for something. A necklace. I wanted to engrave the house crest on it," she lied, knowing that the answer would please her sisters. Which it did.

The both noded their heads in approval before settling down, then narcissi turned off the light. Soon, Andromeda's head was running with memories of with what had really happened earlier that day: getting to finally see the boy she had fancied for years. Her dreams were suddenly interrupted by a faint tapping noise. Confused and curious, Andromeda sat up and squinted her eyes at the window. Jude, the family owl, was flapping furiously against the glass, a letter in hi his beak. Her eyes widened in fear when she read the return address and quickly opened thw window to let Jude in. She hastily snatched the envelope out of the owl's beak and stuffed it beneath her blankets. Jude flew out tof the room, and Andromeda shut the window and returned to bed, grateful that none of her sisters had woken up. _You could have gotten me killed Ted _, she smiled to herself.

"Dromeda, why do you have Lucius's letter?" asked Bellatrix suspiciously, giving Andromeda a heart attack.

"Don't scare me like that, Bella" said Andromeda.

"Answer me," Bellatrix demenaded, which woke up Narcissa.

"What is happening?" mumbled Narcissa, her blond hair sticking out in various directions. She then turned on the lamp.

"Dromeda's got your newest letter from your lover," she jeered. Narcissa's eyes widened and through the dim light Andromeda could see her blushing.

"That's impossible. I haven't sent my response yet," she said, alarmed. An eerie silence filled the room. All Andromeda wanted to do now was jump out the window. Bellatrix caught her sister's guilty look. And her signature malice filled her voice when she said, "Who have you been writing to, Dromeda?"

Andromeda's heart started hammering faster. "No one,"

Bellatrix laughed mirthlessly. "Lies!" she spat, causing even Narcissa to jump.

"it doesn't concern you, Bella" retorted Andromeda, slightly shaking. She would never admit it, but her sister had always frightened her.

"Does this have anything to do with where you were earlier?" Narcissa said slowly, starting to catch on.

"Of course not," Andromeda said much too quickly. Narcissa raised her eyebrows but said nothing more. Suddenly, Bellatrix leaped off her bed and pushed her sister aside, searching for the envelope. After a loud wrestling match, Bellatrix finally grabbed it out of Andromeda's grasp and sprinted to her bed. Andromeda got off her mattress in pursuit of taking back her latter when another set of arms grabbed her waist.

"Get off of me ,Cissy!" she yelled, squirming her way out, but Narcissa was string enough to hold her down. With terrified eyes, Andromeda watched Bellatrix gingerly open the envelope: a sick smile plastered on her face.

"Stop Bella! You have no right to read that! It's _my_ letter!" screamed Andromeda, still thrashing about.

"If—you hold—still I'll let—you –go!" reasoned Narcissa. But her sister wasn't listening.

Bellatrix cut the wax seal with her nail and pulled out the parchment within. She unfolded it and read it aloud, her voice dripping with mock kindness and exaggeration.

"Dear Andromeda, I had _such_ a lovely time with out today. I never really knew how fun you were to be around. I hope we can do this more often. In all honestly, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, you're everything I've been looking for. I also have not had the courage to ask your out since 3rd year, until now. So, Andromeda, would you like to accompany me to another date? Please respond back. I can't wait. Thank you again—" read Bellatrix, but the last words were incoherent. Bellatrix stared at the signature in disbelief, Andromeda was sure she was to explode any second. Tears were brimming on her eyes, she was scared of what was to come.

"Who is it from, Bella?" asked Narcissa quietly.

Bellatrix looked up and gave Andromeda a glare of the upmost look of hatred and abhorrence.

"How _dare_ you even _talk_ to someone of his filth!" screeched Bellatrix. "You have disgraced the Black name and household!"

Narcissa let go of her sister and reached for the letter, reading it over and glancing at the signature. She gasped.

"Ted Tonks?" she asked breathlessly. "The muggle-born?"

Bellatrixgave a sick motion, ripping the letter to shreds.

"Bella, stop!" cried Andromeda. She was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Wait until Mother hears about this," she spat, rushing out of their bedroom. Narcissa bent down and rubbed her sister's shaking back, the she got up and headed fro the door.

"Cissy, please!" pleaded Andromeda desperately. Narcissa looked over her shoulder at her sister with saddened eyes.

"Please," she repeated. Before Narcissa could say anything, Mrs. Black's voice echoed about the house.

"Narcissa! Come here at once!"

With that, the youngest Black sister took one last glance over her shoulder and hurried down the corridor, leaving Andromeda on her knees, sobbing alone in the room, wishing to but anything but a Black.

* * *

A bit longer, but I'm quite proud of it!Anywho, read and review! i really appreciate it! :) or request! :D

-hsdc


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour! How y'all doin? here's the next chapter, enjoy! This is a request for Solia. I hope you like it!**

* * *

_A Few Hours Later_

For the past couple of nights, Harry had not been sleeping well at all. Ginny, being how far along the pregnancy she was, would wake him up and ask him (well, more like demanded) him to get her a butterbeer or chocolate frogs or anything she was craving at the time. Harry would of course oblige, he would gladly do anything to help his wife. After all, she was having the baby, not him. But tonight, Harry's lack of sleep was finally catching up to him, and long hours at the office weren't helping. As soon as he took of his glasses and placed them on the nightstand, his head hit the pillow and fell fast asleep. Tiredness quickly overcame him. Harry couldn't remember a time in hi life, other than killing Voldermort, when he felt so exhausted. Naturally Harry feel into a deep sleep, only to be woken up a few hours later.

"Harry," whispered Ginny, lightly tugging on Harry's pajama. No response.

"Harry," she hissed, nudging him in the ribs.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled. Harry's head shot up in shock, his eyes clouded with sleep.

"Mmm?" he replied groggily, trying to rub the exhaustion away.

"It's time," said Ginny, as she carefully scooted off the bed.

"Time for what, exactly?" Harry asked, squinting at the clock. It was four in the morning. _I must be dreaming,_ concluded Harry. It was still dark out, but he could make out Ginny's full figure. She seemed to be putting on her shoes, with great difficulty.

"Gin, where are you going?" asked Harry.

Ginny stood in the doorway, trying her very best to stay calm.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to St. Mungos to have this baby. Feel free to come if you'd like. Hope it's not to much of a bother," she said dryly.

At those words, Harry shot back up again.

"You're joking, right?" he said seriously.

"Why the bloody hell would I be joking about this?!" exclaimed Ginny. That's all Harry needed to hear for him to realize this was real. This was actually happening.

He jumped out of bed, jammed on his shoes, grabbed his wand, and crammed his glasses on his face.

"I didn't think it was going to happen like _this_. It's just—this isn't the way it is in muggle movies," explained Harry, gingerly dragging his wife to the fireplace.

"If this was a muggle movie, my husband wouldn't be so clueless," Ginny said under her breath. The pains were starting to come, fast Harry smiled and gently guided her into the mantle. She then inhaled sharply as she clutched her side.

"Did I hurt you?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"No," she answered thickly, "it's just the baby." This worried him even more.

"Okay well, um, so right after you Floo to the medical center, I'm going to disaparate there, alright? I'll be right behind you. And don't worry, after that I'll never leave your sight. I will send a message to your –" Harry was silenced with a deep, passionate kiss from his wife. After what seemed to be an eternity, Ginny pulled away.

"By the time you finished, the baby would've been married," Harry laughed shakily. "You're going to be such a great father, Harry."

Ginny grabbed the pot of Floo Powder and quickly poured handful into her palm. Another sharb sensation jabbed her back. In response, Ginny whimpered but clenched her jaw. She didn't want Harry to worry anymore.

"I'll see you soon?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer.

Harry nodded, "Of course, now go," he said softly. Ginny inhaled sharply and shut her eyes closed.

"St. Mungos Maternity Center, " she stated clearly, dropping the powder. The mantle lit up with green flames, and it's coolness intensified. When the flame cleared, Ginny was gone.

Without hesitation, Harry whipped out is wand and said, "We are at St. Mungos. Ginny is having the baby."

Sudden;y, a stag burst out of his wand tip and ran through the window, making his way to the others. Harry then disaparated out of the room and into the night.

To be continued…

* * *

__**Thanks for reading! Please review and request! See you all soon!**

**-hsdc**


End file.
